Brought Me Back
by CookiesCream333
Summary: 407 mental kids. 168 class Ds. 147 class Cs. 87 class Bs. 5 class As. What do they all equal? Destruction. Heart-breaking. Danger. Mental illness. Soul-shattering. Shocking discoveries. Death... But maybe. Just maybe. Things will get better. "This is the year. I feel it."


**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

**OR**

**RADIOACTIVE BY IMAGINE DRAGONS**

**_"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_**

**_Enough to make my systems blow,_**

**_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_**

**_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_**

**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive. _**

**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive."_**

**_ -Radioactive, Imagine Dragons_**

**Ten Years Ago Somewhere In Italy 4:37 p.m**

"Stay with your papa. Mama will be right back." Maria di Angelo said in Italian.

"Yes Mama." Bianca and Nico di Angelo chirped.

As soon as Maria started heading up the stairs Nico tagged his sister and ran for it.

"Nico!" Bianca hollered. "No fair! I was listening to Mama!"

Nico did the mature thing and started making taunting noises.

"Na na na na na na. You can't catch me."

Nico dashed away as Bianca's fingertips nearly grazed his back.

Hades chuckled from the sofa.

Just as Bianca was going to tag Nico, Nico declared T.O.

"You can't T.O right one I'm about to touch you. It's against the r-" Bianca faltered when the sound of an explosion shook the building.

Nico looked at his father. "Papa?"

"In the basment, you two. In the basement RIGHT NOW!"

Both of them flinched at the sound of their father's loud voice.

The explosion sound got closer.

Bianca and Nico hurried down the steps, stumbling every five seconds. They ran in the gray room and closed the door behind them.

"Papa, what's going on?" Bianca whispered.

Hades glanced at the door nervously.

"I'll make it quick. Your uncle Zeus is angry with me-"

"Why?" Nico interrupted.

"Hush child. For certain reasons. Anyways he's going around looking for us. He wants to kill you two."

Both us them paled, rivaling their father's complexion.

"Now, I'm going to get your mother. Wait here."

The second Hades's hand touched the doornob, explosions started directly over them. The ground shook and long cracks started crawling on the ceiling. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Mama!" Nico shouted. "We HAVE to get her!"

"We can't." Bianca said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Why?" Nico protested.

"It's too late.

* * *

**Six Years Ago Somewhere In New York 1:07 p.m**

The bullies pushed him down.

Percy whimpered, his elbows stinging.

"Why are you such a loser, Percy? Can't even take a scratch." The leader of the gang sneered.

Percy didn't answer.

"Where's you father, wimp? Your daddy probably ran away the second you were born because the wimpiest, weakest, ugliest, untalented twerp in creation." The gang laughed.

Percy winced when the leader mention his father. He hoped the bully didn't notice. He did.

"No. Your father didn't leave just because of you he left because of your ugly mom!"

Percy filled with rage. How dare they insult his mom!? He got up and bravely stood against the bully.

"My mother is the most beautiful, kindest women ever!"

"Yeah right." The bully scoffed. "Any person that gave birth to you is definitely a troll! An ugly one."

"No's she stupid!" Someone from the crowd yelled.

"No deformed!"

"Deaf!"

"Clumsy!"

"Lame!"

"Blind!"

"Klutzy!"

"Fat!"

Percy's vision filled with red as he swung a punch. He heard screaming but it was soon covered up by a wave roaring in his ears. He couldn't feel anything. He just wanted those people to pay. PAY!

When the red cleared up he finally saw the red dripping off his hands. Dripping off the wall. Dripping off the bodies. Dripping off the windows. Dripping off the doors. Dripping off the ceiling. Red.

* * *

**Four Years Ago Somewhere Also In New York 7:19 p.m**

"What you did Jason was horrible. Wrong. Despicable. Evil. Words can't describe how evil your actions were."

"I-I'm sorry." Jason whimpered. "It was an accident."

"An ACCIDENT!?" The police officer roared. "YOU-"

He stopped and cleared his throat.

"What I mean is you could go to juvie then jail for the rest of your life or go to a _special _place." The officer seemed to be contemplating if _special _was the right word. "After you get out you can be free of your past. Free. Were Jason? Special or jail?"

"Special."

* * *

**Four Years Ago Somewhere In Virginia 7:19**

"Jail."

"What?" The officer seemed extremely surprised. "B-but why would you turn an offer like that down."

"Don't question my motives." Thalia snapped. "Now take me to jail."

The officer shook himself out of his shock.

"The choice was me just being nice. You don't have a choice. Your going to the special place." The officer spoke into his walkie talkie. "Officer DB2, this is Officer AA. Thalia denied. Repeat, Thalia denied. Swarm her."

"What!?" Thalia said.

An FBI came in holding a needle filled with black substance. Thalia kicked him down but more and more people kept on coming, surround her trying to stab her with needles.

Eventually, they got her.

* * *

**Present**

Piper propped her elbows on her knees, resting her head in her hands.

_When in the world are we going to get there?_

She was on her way to another fun-fun boarding school instead this time it wasn't a school but a "super-safe recovery center" A.K.A HELL ON EARTH. An asylum. Seriously, dad? What? It isn't her fault she can't help but "borrow" people's things all the time.

Speaking of "borrowing" Piper sat up straight and plastered a I'm-inoccent look on her face before sneakily slipping her hand in the driver's jacket. Who keeps their wallet in their jacket pocket?

_Almost got it._

She was interrupted when the car screeched to a stop.

"Here you go, miss." The driver said.

Piper mumbled a thanks before reaching for the handle to get out.

"Wait a second." The driver said. "I got specific intrustions for you wait in the car until someone comes and fetches you."

_Great. A strict place._

Piper tapped her foot impatiently, waiting. She glanced out the window. Like she expected the "school" was a towering building wth the best architecture, collasal greek column supporting the roof, a vast garden with strange exotic but mesmerizing plants and fountains as big as pools, completed with gigantic solid titianium gates with some areas plated with gold which probably cost a fortune. Piper yawned.

_Same old. Same old._

"Oh there she is." The driver pointed. Piper had to squint to see the outlines of the lady next to the gate. For an old person, he had amazing eyesight. "She's your counselor and buddy."

Piper bit back a snort. A "buddy."

After a couple minutes the car door swung open.

Piper gracefully stepped out of the car.

A tall, lean woman with dark hair and dark eyes stared her down.

"Are you Piper McLean?" she said in a clear authoritive voice.

"Yes."

"Do you have your papers?"

Piper fished her crumpled papers out of her pockets and handed them over wordlessly.

The lady skimmed through the pages.

"Not bad. Not bad."

"What?" Piper said.

The lady didn't answer. She looked up from the papers and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Hylla Ramírez-Arellano. Welcome to Olympus Recovery Center."


End file.
